piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Baron1800
Helpful edits that are made with the intention of improving a page are encouraged, but please do not add spaces on a page just to get an edit. Don't save a page unless you are making a legitimate change. Thanks NickyTalk Ok thanks on reminder and my bad on the spaces. Thanks! Thanks man I am LOVING world eater!! XD I asked you before not to fabricate edits just to bump up your edit count or earn achievements. Administrators regularly review edits and you've been adding periods where they are not needed. If you want to edit, please do so, but make sure they are legitmate edits otherwise you risk having your account blocked. NickyTalk 18:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) WOW I cant believe you have all of the legendary blades, NICE. - Jeffrey Warwrecker Edits Yet again, please do not make edits unless they serve to improve the content. As you have been told, making pointless and grammatically incorrect edits for the sole purpose of earning badges is not acceptable behavior. 23:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ok cant u see too whatever has more **** badges that you admins dont have and u aint doing crap about him I, for one, am aware of that situation as well. Please keep the language at an acceptable level BTW. 23:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Will you please come on chat so I can talk to you? NickyTalk xD Thanks :3 Drewski0199 12:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I only added it because it was there for a while. If I get a pic that needs to be added, I'll send it to ya and you can put it in. J.R. Imp 15:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) guild do u know capt skeleton?? Mr. Tom Tom Hey. Just stopping by to say hi. I saw you today at Abassa Darkhart. (sadly I went to basic access today) J.R. Imp 19:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) What server are u on right now? What server are u on ... Congrats on the find, Masterwork Broadsword is the only sword of that group I haven't found. Also, i'm in that screen shot of you getting that Masterwork Broadsword. :P I've seen you on 2 of my pirates now. J.R. Imp 04:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) (Aug. 12) I saw you again. You came and joined my crew at the treasure room in cortola. First time i've meet you on game as Baron. J.R. Imp 21:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Looting Hi Baron! Its Edgar... hey ive seen all these pictures of your famed... wow lol hey i wouldnt mind looting today so if your on today and ur looting pls tell me :) ( i havent gotten a famed in a while and im STILL looking for a famed cursed that i didnt get from el patron pretty much saying the only famed cursed i have is my Nautilus Blade lol :I ) Edgar Cannonwalker 12:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Um yea i do say omg, whats wrong with that? Gorgie 23:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :) Well Baron looks like you finally got blade of the abyss. grats man :D Its real stupid tho how u became basic and then found it :( thinking ur gonna get unlimited again? Edgar Cannonwalker 12:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Well i am 75% chance im gonna get it tomorrow :D but 25% chance toda so i can test abyss Baron1800 22:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Doom rattler up for trade Hey Baron i was looking on your page and I noticed Doom RAttler was on your wish list. I own this weapon an dwould be happy to trade it to you! Solomon Burnward 22:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) DUDE ITS NATE HELP Dude i got banned yesterday idk how here is a copy of e-mail WHAT DO I DO!!!!! Dear Pirates Online guest, This email has been sent out because the Pirates Online account, MonetLouis has been associated with behavior that goes against our house rules. If you wish to review these you can do so at the following link: http://disney.go.com/guestservices/houserules As a result, there has been a hold placed onto the account. In order to discuss possible outcomes, we will require that the account owner or a parent or guardian of the account owner give us a call at their earliest convenience. For the continued safety of your account and the online community, you will not be able to log in until we have spoken with the account owner or a parent or guardian. We can be reached toll free by telephone at 1-888-507-9507. We are available between the hours of 8:30 a.m. - 5:30 p.m. Monday through Friday, Pacific Standard Time. We will look forward to further discussions. Sincerely, Pirates Online Member Services [[User:NateBadcutter|N@^E B@D